There is known a trunking wireless communication system (hereinafter, referred to as a “trunking system”). The trunking system has plural repeaters in a site, and plural wireless terminal devices share plural communication channels via plural repeaters. The trunking system includes a so-called dedicated control type with an exclusive control channel and a so-called distributed control type without an dedicated control channel.
According to the dedicated control type, plural wireless terminal devices set an idle communication channel based on control information from a control channel, and communicate with each other via the idle communication channel.
According to the distributed control type, plural wireless terminal devices set an idle communication channel based on control information from a home repeater which is registered in each wireless terminal device beforehand, and communicate with each other via the idle communication channel. Moreover, among plural repeaters, one repeater functions as a master repeater, and other repeaters function as slave repeaters. The slave repeater operates while synchronizing with a synchronization signal supplied from the master repeater.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of automatically changing a repeater to a master repeater when the master repeater breaks down. According to such technology, the master repeater generates a synchronization signal and transmits the generated synchronization signal to the other plural slave repeaters. Each repeater is connected to another repeater by a synchronization signal connector in order to exchange synchronization signals, and also connected to another repeater by a LAN in order to communicate with each other for a control related to the connection of a communication channel.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-281800